lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Skittleverse!/Season 1
This is a page for Skittleverse's Season 1. Characters Main Protagonists * Skittleflake * Lilly * Shelby * Splash * James Minor Protagonists * Dragon Guardian of the River * Needlenose * Adolfin Hitler * Cakey * Emma * Faithy Neutral * ?????????? Main Antagonists * Mosquito Taxi * Robot George Washington * Detective George Clinton * Trigger, who keeps sending me wikia notifications because categories Minor Antagonists * Evil Space Giraffe * Zodiac Killer * Willy Wonka * Matthew Non-Cannon * Trigger * Marty * Mission Awesome Characters * Venturian Battle Characters Parents Guide Sex & Nudity 6/10 * Sex appeal is mentioned many times. * Kids are seen twerking. * It is said to not go to college and be sexy. * Robert Jacob's (censored) penis is seen next to a tree in the Venturian Battle Crossover. Violence & Gore 8/10 * The War is depicted in Skittleverse, having many people being gunned down and in a song, a line states 'Some civillian casualties.'. * The boat Skittleflake is on blows up. * Some people that were gunned down show traces of lots of blood. * Bits and peices of corpse are littered throughout the battlefield. * Skittleflake steals someone's eye. * In the Venturian Battle Crossover, Cannibals seige the city and eat people's brains. Profanity 10/10 * Swears are found in most episodes. These swears include the PG-13 ones and TV-MA. Most swears are uncensored, except for major swears like 'Pu*ple', 'Tur*le' (Toy*le), 'Pum*ernickle', and 'Cray*la'. * In the Venturian Battle Crossover, they say "Son of a Switch!". Drinking/Drugs/Smoking 7/10 * Skittleflake drinks. * An illegal underground drug market exists. * Charlie takes Cocaine. * In the Venturian Battle: Crossover, Robert and Lionel drink Morel Wet and act like drug addicts. Frightening/Intense Scenes 9/10 * Jumpscares occur sometimes. * There are many scenes depicting The War, with Bombs being dropped on the town, burning a city, a balloon being gunned down, and a war submarine blowing up the boat Skittleflake is on. * A city is burned down by a great fire. * A few events similar to 9/11 happen, like a plane crashing in the middle of a city. * In the Venturian Battle crossover, the Venture monsters may scare people. Offensive Scenes 9/11 * A protagonist known as 'Adolfin Hitler' appears, and the Nazi party also makes an appearance as protagonists. * The swatzika is scene on Adolfin's arm. * Religions are mentioned multiple times. Suggested Ratings: TV-14 to TV-MA Common Sense Media Age: 16+ Quality: TEM OUT OF TEM Educational Value: Positive Messages: Positive Role Models: Violence: Sexy Stuff: Language Drinking/Drugs/Smoking Season 1 (Random World) Season 1A * Underworld Escape! * Burning City! * A Special Kind of Hell! * Deep into Hell! * Village of Warriors! * Gang of Evil Monkeys! * Zodiac Ted! * Snake Man! * Warring Zodiac! Season 1B * Lilly War * Drafting Lillies * At Plant Camp * Lilly Tanks * Gettin' Started * It's a Breeze * Emma Balloon * Bombs Away! * Emma Balloon! * Out at Sea! * Sailor Skittleflake! * Battletime * White Flag * We're Not Done * Dark Magician! * Mission Not Accomplished (Mission Awesome Crossover) * Skittlebrew! * Back to Magic!/Into Candy Land! * A Venturian Battle (Venturian Battle Crossover) Category:Skittleverse Category:Skittleflake Category:Inactive Pages Category:Tem/Tem Category:Indefinite Hiatus